Say You'll Stay
by Corky the Quirk
Summary: Jeff Sterling tries to ask out one of the Crawford Country Day Fillies, but when he arrives at the school in search of his beloved choir girl, he finds someone he didn't quite expect.


**Author's Note:** Um, I don't really know what this is, but I'm going with it. Basically, at Glee live, Jeff or Riker or whatever (I don't know if he was supposed to be in character at the time or not) was wearing a shirt that said "Likes Girls" and so of course my brain was like 'Oh the stories you can write!' and this is what happened.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee...

* * *

><p>Jeff stood in the parking lot outside of Crawford Country Day Preparatory School for Girls, staring at himself in the reflective surface of one of the shining automobiles. "Hi! I'm Jeff Sterling," he boasted proudly, stretching out his hand as though he were waiting for a shake. He cleared his throat and tossed his head so that his floppy, blonde bangs were out of his chocolate-colored eyes. Assuming a new stance, he dropped his voice slightly lower. "Sup? I'm Jeff." He licked his lips and jutted his chin, raising both brows, his chest slightly puffed.<p>

With a groan, Jeff deflated, shoving his hands into the pockets of his Dalton jacket and pouting slightly. Maybe this had been a bad idea after all. Even with all of the Warbler's support and help, Jeff was pretty certain he was more likely to throw up on Mary Perkins than ask her out. Luckily for Jeff, he never got the chance to speak with Mary Perkins, at least not that day.

He sighed, checking his hair one last time in the gleam of the car window, and trotted towards the entrance of the school. The Crawford Fillies were just finishing up with practice for the day, and Jeff knew they'd all be herding out of the choir room and into the parking lot within the next few minutes. Mary Perkins was to the Fillies what Blaine was to the Warblers. A beautiful face with a voice like an angel, and Jeff was as excited as he was nervous over the prospect of going on just one date with her. Her and her gorgeous flowing locks of gold, her eyes so blue it was like staring into the sky, her lips so luscious—

And then Jeff was on the ground.

It was as he had been rounding the corner to the front doors that a rather disgruntled girl—who was in a hurry to get out of the school and onto the bus—came barreling through the front doors, completely oblivious to the fact that other people—namely Jeff—were using the sidewalk. At impact, she let out a muffled string of mild cusses, grumbling to herself.

Jeff's eyes widened as he reached out to grab the girl's shoulders, steadying both of them so that they didn't topple to the concrete. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't see you." He didn't have the heart to admit that it was because he had been daydreaming about one of her peers.

The girl before him furrowed her brows. "Well maybe you should watch where you're going then," she snapped, glancing him up and down, taking in his Dalton uniform, and rolling her eyes. "You can also stop touching me," she informed him, shrugging her shoulders before Jeff retracted his hands, wiping his palms awkwardly on the sides of his pants.

"Uh, right. I'm Jeff," he introduced himself with a smile, offering his hand. He figured he could practice his skills before actually confronting Mary Perkins.

The brunette blinked her hazel eyes. "That's great," she retorted. "But I've got to catch the bus, and you're slowing me down. Bye." She side-stepped him, ignoring his friendly gesture completely, and headed down the block in the direction of the public bus stop.

Jeff frowned. He'd never really encountered a girl with such an outright and rude attitude. Although, attending an all-boys school didn't afford him many occasions to meet women, and he figured she didn't attend the mixers Dalton and Crawford held. He spun around once she'd passed him, calling out. "Hey! Wait! Are you coming from Glee practice?" he asked, curious as to where the rest of the girls were.

The girl halted, raising an eyebrow and snorting. "Me? A Filly? That'd be the day." She smirked. "I just got out of detention. Filly practice hardly ends on time, so it looks like you'll be waiting for a while, _Jeff_," she informed him, emphasizing his name. "And whoever it was you're looking for," she paused, "Isn't looking for you."

Jeff furrowed his brow. "Hey!" he yelled after her once she had spun around, her back to him once again. He trotted up to her until he was at her side. It wasn't hard to keep up, considering his lanky legs. "Why would you say that?" he asked, his lips pressed together in question. Jeff may have been quiet and sweet, but that didn't mean he allowed himself to be walked all over.

Groaning, the girl glanced over at the peroxide blonde beside her. "Being in Glee might be cool or whatever, but that doesn't mean any of the Fillies are actually going to date you." She shrugged. "Fillies are stuck up. Not to mention, they like the athletes." She reached over, squeezing Jeff's arm before making a face. "And you aren't exactly built, my friend."

Jeff shook his head. "No way. Girls love the Warblers," he defended. "And I have muscle!"

With an audible sigh, the girl stepped in front of Jeff, forcing them to stop walking. "Unless you are one of the star singers, none of those Fillies are going to want you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to catch the bus before it leaves and I have to wait another forty-five minutes for the next one. Good-bye, Jeff." She tilted her head and smiled, reaching up to pat Jeff on the top of his head, then twirled her skirt and started towards the bus stop in the distance.

Jeff shook his head, ruffling his own hair where the girl had patted it down. He nearly called after her, but behind him, the doors of the prep school opened wide, and a flood of girls came pouring down the steps in the direction of all the top-of-the-line cars left in the parking lot. Random rude girl, or Mary Perkins? Jeff whipped his head back and forth. Both were slowly getting further away from him, and in the moment, Jeff decided to go through with his original plan, taking one last glance at the girl hastily making her way towards the bus stop, then loped after the Fillies.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Lemme know what you think! :D


End file.
